Goodbye
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Liam rises and he runs to Wilhelm's side, but he can't turn him. Liam/Wilhelm  past live of William/Spike


Title: Goodbye

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: PG -13

Status: Complete

Pairings: Liam/Wilhelm (past live of William/Spike)

Warnings: Slash, Character Death!

Spoilers: None, Darla?

Summary: Liam rises and he runs to Wilhelm's side, but he can't turn him.

A/N: Eleventh One-shot after Beginnings. Order isn't crucial! After Try.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

><p>Liam was a naughty fledging. The first thing Liam did when he rose from the dead: travel by night to the city to see Wilhelm. Darla had missed his rising, by an hour. Liam reached Wilhelm before she caught up with him.<p>

In Dublin, Liam became witness at Wilhelm's death. Wilhelm's sister, Anne, let him in the house. She knew right away who he was. "Wilhelm _never_ stops talking about you."

"Mother, this is Wilhelm's Liam."

"We're glad you came. We thought to write, but we didn't think you would make it in time." Wilhelm's mother, Catherine, whispered. "Go on, he'll want to see you."

Liam bowed. "Thank you." He didn't know if Wilhelm's family knew the extent of their relations, but he realized that he couldn't be mad at them for Wilhelm being sent home.

He entered Will's room it was dark there was a small bed and a dresser. The window looked out to the park, but the curtains were pulled blocking the moon's glow from entering the room. There was a flicker of a candle near the bed. Wilhelm lay still, _so still, _under the blanket. Liam couldn't see even a hair from underneath. He was sweating Liam could smell it from across the room. He gently shut the door and moved closer sitting on the stole next to the bed.

"Liam?" Wilhelm's voice was so faint under the blanket. It surprised Liam; how Wilhelm could see him? He saw a hand slip out from under the blankets and reach blindly.

"Will." Liam grabbed the hand and kissed his fingers. "You're so cold?" Strange, because Will was _sweating_.

"You're." Wilhelm replied, faintly. The blankets ruffled a bit and Liam move to help him. He wrapped them around Wilhelm's head. His eyes were sunk deep in his face and his cheeks were so hollow. Liam shuttered. "Stay close."

"Will, I've come for you," Liam whispered, leaned closer, put his elbows on the bed, pressed his face close to Will's. He saw Will lips curl slightly. "What's happened to you?"

Will's lips moved first like he was working out how to use them before he attempted to speak. Then softly he spoke. "My beautiful Liam, you're too later."

"No, no listen. I'm not too late. I have to tell you. I met this wicked woman. Her name is Darla. She gave me a gift. I want to share it with you love," Liam spoke rapidly, but as he did so he watched in awe as the lights began fading from Will's eyes. Will's grip slacked and fell. The breath escaped his lips. "Will! Will!" Liam put an arm around Will's head, drew him forward and kissed him. For one moment, he felt Will kiss him back. Then, it was gone.

"Come back to me. Please fight." Wilhelm's eyes looked angst.

Liam bore his true face. Was there a chance? He opened his mouth to bite, but he stopped at his throat. He couldn't bring himself to bite his own heart. He wouldn't murder his beloved. He couldn't kill him. It had _hurt_ when Darla killed him. It was awful. He couldn't do that to Will, not his Will. Not after baring witness to the suffering that his lover had endured to reach death. If he could bring him to Darla she could do it. If he had get Will's permission then he could do it.

"I love you, Will." He pulled back to look at Will's eyes. He wanted to see the second the life left them. Will had a little left. He wasn't getting much air, but Liam could see a few gasps, at times. They weren't the sort that happened sometimes after death. Liam prayed not.

Liam remembered how hard held on to his emotions when he was dying. He had wanted to retain them. He had only kept one. Love for his Will. What would he do with that emotion now? No one else would ever take that place. No one else could fill that. How would he bare it? When Will took his last breath, he hoped he could make it outside before he went crazy.

"Love you, love, love." Liam whimpered. For a moment, he tried to pretend Will was still holding on. Will was gone. He needed to go. He stood up quickly and went to the door.

Catherine stood in the main room with a babe on her hip, red cheeked and eyes blood shot, the babe howling into the night.

The blue in them chilled Liam. He knew that this must be the babe that Wilhelm had written him about. Wilhelm's only child. It tore at Liam's heart to look at him. He could only see his Will in those eyes. "Ma'am."

"Is he gone?" Anne asked standing up from the kitchen table. Liam only nodded. Catherine burst to tears and threw the babe to Anne's arm. She pushed her way into Wilhelm's room.

Anne was crying too, but she hugged Liam with one arm. "He said he wanted you to have all of his notes. All the writing."

"Where?" Liam looked around the room.

"In the chest take the whole thing. Mother won't mind she'll probably burn them she's so upset. Father's dead, now Wilhelm…" She stopped speaking. Liam wasn't paying any attention. He picked up the chest— it felt light, or was that his new strength? He left the apartment. He was shaking, frustrated, angry and misery. He needed to leave otherwise the entire family would be die.

He managed to make it to the street. Darla was waiting. "Impressive you controlled your bloodlust the entire way?" Darla asked.

"Killed a man on the road." Liam's mouth started to water.

"What were you doing there?" Darla looked up at the apartment window.

Liam didn't answer her, a man walked around the corner with a small dog and Liam lunged forward attacking him. He used the chest to knock him down and drank man and beast. He stood up. "We're going back."

"What for?" Darla asked following after him. She smiled in amusement.

"Vengeance."


End file.
